Forgiven, unforgotten
by Luuw5683
Summary: Starts just after the bell tower incident. Spencer has to cope with her family, A, and trying to find what happened with Ian. Mystery, angst, a lot of drama, but also friendship, Spoby, and other couples, and humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This story came to my mind when I was re-watching 1st season's finale. Here I've decided to change some stuff, actually I'm changing everything after they see Ian's body is story is centrated in Spencer, but you will also see the other girls._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

**CHAPTER 1- Spencer's POV**

Nothing was making sense. The fact that he tried to kill me,the fact that I was alive, the fact that he should be dead, the fact that A saved me, the fact that now, there was nothing to prove it.

Did he really get up and walk away, like if it was a normal day? I laughed at my own thought. No way. I saw him die. I saw him, his body,lying there, lifeless. Right? I couldn't be doubting what I saw. If I didn't believe myself, who would?

A cop told us to get inside his car. Great, we were going to spend the rest of this awful night answering stupid questions and hearing people say they think we're lying.

We got inside the car, Hanna in the passenger seat and Em, Aria and I in the back seat. I was shaking badly, I was still a little scared and now, I had to worry about what the heck had happened to Ian's body.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, a worried look on her face.

"Uh yeah I'm just tired, don't worry."

"Spence, you almost died. You can be scared, there's nothing wrong with that."

I was about to say that I wasn't scared, but Emily and Aria hugged me, and I finally relaxed and let myself go.

Minutes later, we arrived to the police station.

"Okay girls, you're going to answer some questions. Please come in and wait."

"Wait a minute" I said. "If you're questioning us, at least we need a lawyer."

"That's why I am here".

We turned to see my dad, with a serious look on his face. The cop left us alone in the waiting room with him.

"I want you to be completely honest with me. What happened in the bell tower tonight?"

"It's simple dad!" I said annoyed. "Ian tried to kill me! And then, he fell!"

I rolled my eyes, upset. Maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth, but I couldn't say A had saved me.

"Spencer, come on! Stop lying!"

Emily chimed in: "She is telling the truth Mr. Hastings! She called me, and we heard her screaming, Ian threatening her-"

"Seriously, stop it guys. I want to help you, but there's a missing "body", you're making false murder attempt accusations, you're worrying everyone. Tell the truth now, where's Ian?"

I stood up. "First, it is not a false murder attempt! He tried to kill me! Do you realize I could be dead right now?" Saying it made tears stream down my face.

"Spencer-"

"No, listen to me for once in your life!" I yelled. "Second, do you call `helping´accusing us from lying? You didn't even hear Emily! You don't even mind about the evidence!"

"There is no evidence Spencer Jill Hastings! And don't talk to me in that tone!"

"What about the phone call? And my bruises? And Ian being missing? Huh? What's that? Insignificant stuff?

No, wait, don't even answer, everything involving me is insignificant right?"

"What are you talking about?" My father yelled back.

"If Melissa had almost died tonight, you'd be doing the impossible to put the guy in jail, or in hell! You wouldn't even question her, you would protect her!"

"This has nothing to do with your sister!"

"Of course it does! It was her freaking oh-so-perfect husband who nearly murdered me! It's her you are helping right now! All you want is to find Ian, to make Melissa happy! And who cares if you're in my funeral tomorrow? At least she'll have company!"

By now I was out of control, crying unstoppably. I had said stuff I had wanted to say for years. My father looked stunned.

Aria took my arm softly. "Spence, breathe, breathe. It's okay."

"No it's not!" I said sobbing.

My father sighed. "Spencer, come over here for a minute."

"No! I don't wanna talk to you!"

He sighed again, louder. "Well, I'll talk to the investigators."

"Can we leave?" Hanna asked.

"No, not yet. They still have to question you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the police released us. It had been a torture, stupid questions, lying accusations, deceived looks. My dad had tried to help us after all, but he wasn't putting his best in our case. However, they had no reasons to arrest us or anything else right at the moment, so they let us go.

As I was walking outside the police station, I saw the only person I really wanted to see.

"Toby." I said, walking towards him.

"Spencer!" He yelled. "Are you okay? I heard about the bell tower and Ian…"

"Y-yeah, I guess I'm fine. No one believes us, and I could be dead, but yeah, I'm fine."

He shook his head and pulled me in a long hug. I started to cry once again. Damn, I had never cried so much in my life.

Toby kissed me and tried to comfort me. I was starting to feel better, to feel safe.

The girls' parents arrived and we said goodbye. I stood there in Toby's arms, hoping my dad would forget about me and just go home, or to the hospital to see his favorite. But, you know, hope breeds eternal misery.

_Thanks for reading, I know I have to update my other story, I just had to write this though. Follow/Favorite, review if you want me to continue this. Love you all xoxo._


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChapter 2-Nobody's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peter got outside of the station. He looked at his daughter, then at Toby. Then back at his daughter.

Tired of arguing, he just sighed and shook his head.

"Get in the car Spencer. We're going to the hospital."

"Fuck". The girl whispered. Toby gently kissed her and let her go.

The minute she sat in the front seat, she started to wonder what was going to happen in the hospital. She couldn't see herself saying "Oh, hey Melissa, hey mom. How are you? I'm pretty shaken up because Ian just tried to kill me. I'm sorry Mel, he's dead. But his body is missing. Oh, and I'm not lying, I swear."

Her phone rang. "Uh-oh,I see more family trouble… Wait is that even possible for you Spencie? Let's see how long you last at home. If you're not dead by tomorrow. -A"

"What are you planning to tell your sister?" Peter asked angrily.

"The truth" Spencer said, shrugging.

Her dad snorted. "Oh really? I'd like to hear it too."

"You already did. Three times."

"Spencer. Stop. This isn't funny. If you tell that to Melissa, I swear you're out of the house."

Spencer's jaw dropped open. A was right. "Well I thought I always had to tell the truth. But whatever, this family is already full of lies. Remember to add I killed Ian and then committed suicide in my funeral."

"Did you?"

"Of course not. But let's keep Melissa in her bubble of happiness and perfection." She replied in her own Spencer sarcastic way.

"Again, it's not about your sister!"

"When is it not about her?!"

"Spencer right now is not the time to bring this up. What I'd like to know, besides _the truth,_ is what were you doing with that Cavanaugh kid. Did he help you kill Ian? Did he plan all of this with you?"

Spencer couldn't believe her ears. Her own father was accusing her of murder. With Toby.

"Do you think I'm capable of that?!" She yelled. "Why would I want to kill Ian? Why would I act just like him? I can't believe you're accusing your own daughter of murder. I can't believe it!"

"Spencer calm do-"

But she couldn't hear him anymore. She saw they were almost at the hospital, and as her father slowed down to park the car, she got out and started running. But, unlucky as she was, she ran in the wrong direction and found herself at the hospital reception.

Her father burst inside and caught her arm. He didn't say anything, but his look scared her.

He pushed her towards Melissa's room, as she continued to cry.

"You will tell the truth, and face its consequences, Spencer. We're tired of your lies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Spencer's POV**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got inside the room, where my mother and my sister were having a nice conversation.

"Spencer, hey." My mom said surprised, yet nicely.

"H-h-hey. Hey Melissa, h-how are you?"

"I'm fine…? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She was being nice. They were being nice. And I had to ruin it all again, and it made it even more heartbreaking. I couldn't take it, and I burst out crying. My mother reached out for me.

"Spencer what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It wasn't-wasn't my fault, I didn't thought it would happen, I never wanted it to happen" I said between sobs while my mother held me. Probably for the last time.

Even Melissa looked concerned. My dad, on the other hand, was unreadable.

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked. "If it's the accident, Spence it wasn't you, the car came out of no-"

"No no it's not-not just that, I, something happened and-"

"Ian is missing." My father spoke.

"And Spencer is crying because…" My mother asked.

"Because he tried to kill me an hour ago, he fell off the bell tower, but his body is missing and everyone thinks I'm lying but I'm not." I suddenly blurted out, not able to shut up anymore.

They all stared at me, and Melissa started to cry.

My mom went over to console her, and my father snapped at me again.

"The truth, Spencer! Is that so difficult?"

"But that's what I told you! That's what I said, that's what happened!"

"Spencer stop it isn't funny to do something like that!" My mother said.

"I know it! I almost died tonight do you think I want to joke with that?"

"Why are you saying that? Why keep lying?"

"I'm not. freaking. lying!"

"You bitch what did you do to him?" Melissa said.

"I didn't do anything! He was the one who tried to-"

"STOP! SPENCER, STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!" My dad suddenly screamed, louder than I thought he could.

Understanding what was going on, I dried my tears, walked towards the door and said:

"Well I tried. I told you the truth. But, since it doesn't fit in your perfect world, I guess I don't either."

I don't know what they thought. How they looked. If they tried to reach out for me. I just know I ran and ran as fast as I could, away from them.

I took my phone from my pocket, and I called my only hope.

"Hello, this is Toby, I'm not available right now, but you can leave a message after the tone.

Beep."

Hope, as they say, brings eternal misery. But no one wants to give up on it.  
"Hello, this is Toby, I'm not available right now, but you can leave a message after the tone.

Beep."

"Hello, this is Toby, I'm not available right now, but you can leave a message after the tone.

Beep."

"Hello, this is Toby, I'm not available right now, but you can leave a message after the tone.

Beep."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_Sorry for the late update had a lot of things to do. Anyways hope you liked it, and you'll understand the repetition of Toby's voice mail and everything in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please follow/favorite and REVIEW! Suggestions and constructive criticism are very welcome!_

_Love you XOXO._


End file.
